


Demoness Goes Down, But Not To Georgia

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Lucifer Erotica [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short flash fiction with Maze and Amenadiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demoness Goes Down, But Not To Georgia

Demoness Goes Down

Maze backed up against Amenadiel on the dance floor as the lights pulse and the music pounded through her ears. Just because Lux was closed didn't mean she had to for go the club experience. She knew he loved the way her round ass filled those tight leather pants. Amenadiel reached forward and cupped her breasts in his massive hands. Maze pressed her ass against his crotch. Her own fingers danced up to his bad head. Tracing it's shape, she moved back down to the back of her own neck. Maze untied the single lace knot which kept her top on. The silk fell down and Amenadiel let it slip through his hands. He squeezed her bare breasts, pinching the nipped between his fingertips. Maze reached back and rubbed his cock through his pants.

"Oh, Mazikeen...."

The demon shifted around in his embrace. Now facing him. Her hands quickly unfastened his belt. She pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion as she dropped lightly to her knees. She smiled as she saw his long thick hard cock right in front of her eyes. Mazikeen licked her lips. She gave his cock a soft kiss.

"Really?" said Amenadiel. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I just figured you'd be into something a little less...vanilla."

"I had that for thousands of years," said Maze. "Now I want you. Like this."

Maze took Amenadiel's massive length in her mouth. What wouldn't fit she gripped with her right arm. She began sucking lightly as she pumped him with her hand. Her tongue flicked back and forth along the underside of his cock. Her eyes gazed up into his. 

"Oh, Mazikeen," moaned Amenadiel. 

The demoness picked up speed. She got faster, sucked harder, and pumped her arm with more fury as Amenadeil's moans became a quick panting. It didn't take her long to finish him. She swallowed every drop.

"Oh my," she said after wiping her lips. "That was fast. I suppose you take as long as mortal men to recover, too?"

Amenadiel smiled. "Not at all."


End file.
